Barnabas Collins
]] '''Barnabas Collins' is a 175-year-old vampire from the town of Collinsport, Maine. Having bridged the centuries, he has been both an adversary and an ally to his extended family members over the course of several generations. 18th Century Barnabas Collins was born the son of Joshua and Naomi Collins at some point in the latter half of the 18th century. As a young man, he became active in the family business and developed close ties with his uncle, Jeremiah Collins (some sources indicate that Jeremiah and Barnabas were brothers due to the closeness of their ages, but this has since been proven erroneous). Other members of Barnabas’ immediate family included his aunt, Abigail, his beloved sister, Sarah, and his cousins, Millicent and Daniel Collins. Josette In the mid 1790s, Barnabas traveled to the island of Martinique where he met Josette DuPres. The two instantly fell in love and began a passionate romance with each other. During their courtship however, Barnabas had an affair with Josette’s maidservant, Angelique Bouchard. Angelique fell obsessively in love with Barnabas, but Barnabas spurned her affection – an act that would have disastrous consequences in Barnabas' future. Episode 368 Barnabas asked Josette to marry him and the two arranged for the wedding to take place at the family estate known as Collinwood (Note: In the future, this version of Collinwood will come to be known as the Old House). Barnabas returned to Collinsport to inform his family while Josette briefly returned to her home in France to collect her belongings (and her family) . The Witch In the winter of 1795, Barnabas met Victoria Winters. Through strange circumstances, Victoria had come to stay at Collinwood as governess to Barnabas’ sister, Sarah. What Barnabas didn’t realize however, was that Victoria was actually a woman from the year 1967 who had traveled backwards through time as the result of a séance gone wrong. Episode 366 Although several members of the Collins family suspected Victoria of being a witch, Barnabas was one of the few who actually liked the poor, time-lost girl. Within a few days time, Josette and her family, the countess Natalie DuPres and her brother Andre DuPres arrived at Collinwood. Josette, brought her servant, Angelique with her, unaware of the woman's indiscretions with her betrothed. Angelique pleaded with Barnabas to abandon Josette and marry her instead, but Barnabas was adamant and completely dismissed Angelique. Episode 368 What Barnabas didn’t know at this time, was that his jilted lover was actually a powerful witch. Enraged by his behavior, Angelique used her magic to choke Barnabas Collins, forcing him to fall gravely ill. Episodes 370-371 When this failed to force Barnabas to abandon Josette, Angelique used her power to make Josette fall in love with Jeremiah Collins. Episode 374 She used the same magic on Jeremiah and before long, Josette abandoned Barnabas to marry his uncle instead. Episode 382 Barnabas was furious and challenged Jeremiah to a duel. Angelique secretly supplied Barnabas with a good luck charm that protected him, and Barnabas dealt Jeremiah a fatal wound.Episodes 383-384, 391 After the death of Jeremiah, Angelique forced Barnabas into marrying her. Episode 397 Joshua nearly disowned Barnabas over this, but his mother, Naomi, wanted nothing more than for Barnabas to be happy, and gave him the estate as a wedding gift (Naomi had no idea about the true nature of their relationship). Episode 395 On their wedding night, Barnabas learned of Angelique’s true nature. He discovered that she was the secret cause of so much misery at Collinwood. Barnabas tried to kill Angelique, but she miraculously survived. Episodes 401-402 The Curse Fearing for Josette's safety, Barnabas met with her and pleaded with her to leave Collinsport. He gave her a handcrafted music box and told her that he would meet her in Boston in a few days. Episodes 404-405 Angelique learned of this and tried to prevent Barnabas from returning to his lover. Barnabas shot Angelique in the chest, apparently killing her. With her final breaths, Angelique placed a curse upon Barnabas. A large bat flew into the parlor of Collinwood and bit him upon the throat. Episode 405 Within days, Barnabas Collins died and rose from the grave as a vampire. Episode 409 Joshua Collins decided to keep his son's death a secret, so he buried him in the secret room of the family mausoleum, fabricating the story that Barnabas had gone to England (which later proved very useful to Barnabas). Angelique, who had survived the gunshot, tried to prevent his rising as a vampire by driving a wooden stake through his heart. She was too late, and he strangled her. ]] One of the first to discover Barnabas' secret was his little sister, Sarah. One evening, Sarah ran out into the cold, evening rain in search of Barnabas. The following day, she developed severe pneumonia and died soon after. Episode 415 The death of Sarah Collins tormented Barnabas gravely, but little did he know that an even more traumatic event loomed on the horizon. Barnabas tried to hide the knowledge of his resurrection from his love, Josette, out of fear of the vampiric lust for blood overtaking him, but he eventually succumbed to his inhuman nature and bit Josette, drinking some of her blood. Episode 420 Josette became her vampire lover's thrall, and agreed to share his undead state. But before the lovers could be reunited, Angelique caused Josette to have a horrifying vision of herself as a blood-sucking ghoul. Josette could not live under the shadow of such terror, and so threw herself from the top of Widows' Hill onto the rocks below. Episode 425 This single act represented the greatest tragedy in Barnabas Collins' life. After Josette By 1796, Barnabas had continued to plague the town of Collinsport, feeding indiscriminately off of various women. Several people, including his own mother and father, learned about Barnabas’ resurrection and his true nature. He made enemies as well, including the opportunistic Nathan Forbes, and the puritanical Reverend Trask. Reverend Trask, convinced that Victoria Winters was the witch that had been plaguing Collinsport for the past winter, was determined to see her hang at the gallows. Barnabas Collins, aware of Angelique’s true powers, knew that Vicki was innocent. He abducted Reverend Trask and forced him to write a letter proclaiming Victoria’s innocence. After which, he sealed Trask up inside of a wall in the cellar of the Old House. Episode 442 This event would have dire ramifications for Barnabas in both the 19th and 20th century. Joshua Collins was horrified to see what had become of his son. However, he did not have the strength to end Barnabas’ life – even when Barnabas begged him to do so. At Barnabas' request, Joshua kept him secured in the tower room at the newly constructed Collinwood. However, his cousin, Millicent Collins and mother, Naomi both discovered Barnabas’ great secret – a discovery that would lead to the insanity of one and the suicide of the other. Episodes 457, 459 Once again, Barnabas pleaded with Joshua to end his life. Instead of killing him, Joshua had the loyal servant, Ben Stokes seal Barnabas within his coffin inside a secret antechamber in the Collins family mausoleum at Eagle Hill Cemetery. Joshua, Ben and Barnabas were the only ones still alive who were even aware of the existence of this hidden room. He secured the coffin with thick chains so that Barnabas would remain trapped for all time. Episode 460 19th Century Barnabas Collins spent the 19th century chained in his coffin. Only later when Barnabas traveled back to the past from 1969-1970 did he exist outside of his coffin in that century. 1840-1841 Following a disturbance in 1970 which lead to the destruction of Collinwood and the deaths of several family members, Julia Hoffman traveled back to 1840 via the stairway through time created by Quentin Collins I. When she arrived there, she released Barnabas from his coffin. Having never made it to 1967 where he met Julia, he did not recognize her and picked up where he left off when he was chained in the coffin in 1795. Shortly after this, the Barnabas who existed in 1970 finally succeeded in possessing his 1840 body by use of the I Ching. In 1840 Barnabas encountered the warlock Judah Zachary (working through Gerard Stiles' body) who was the so called 'son of satan', and the one who originally bestowed powers on Angelique in 1692. After having her powers revoked by Judah, Angelique made an alliance with Barnabas and together they eventually defeated him, and in doing so averted the disaster in 1970. At this time Barnabas realizes that he truly loves Angelique and he professes this to her as she dies from a gunshot wound inflicted by Lamar Trask. 1897 In 1969, Barnabas entered an I Ching trance in an attempt to contact the ghost of Quentin Collins, who had been terrorizing the family and had forced them to leave Collinwood. In doing so, Barnabas found himself chained in his coffin in 1897 (700, 701). Due to Barnabas' presence in 1897, Count Petofi arrived in Collinsport and eventually had a portrait painted of Quentin which made him immortal. Thus, Quentin's ghost was not able to exist in the future, since he was alive. Quentin and Barnabas struck up a great friendship which would last at least until 1970. 20th Century Resurrection foyer.]] In 1967, a man named Willie Loomis broke into the Collins mausoleum in search of the fabled Collins family jewels. He discovered the secret antechamber in the rear of the Collins Family mausoleum and released the chains binding Barnabas to his coffin. Barnabas rose from his coffin and attacked Willie, turning him into his personal slave. Episode 210 Barnabas donned modern clothing and introduced himself to the current family living at Collinwood. He claimed to be a descendant of the original Barnabas Collins who moved to England to sire a European branch of the family in the late 1700s. Although everyone at Collinwood were astonished by the similarities between he and the likeness of his ancestor, no one felt that Barnabas was anything other than what he claimed to be – a distant cousin. Episodes 211-212 With the permission of the head of Collinwood, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, Barnabas moved into the Old House. He revealed that Willie Loomis was now working for him as his personal handyman and assigned him the gargantuan task of returning the Old House to its former glory. Episodes 220-221 A new Josette Maggie Evans was a waitress who lived in a seaside cottage Collinsport Inn with her widowed father Sam Evans, an artist. Her mother had passed away when Maggie was a little girl. Maggie's father was a constant source of worry to her, as he had a drinking problem and had never gotten over his feud with the Collins family. Her life changed forever when she was bitten by Barnabas, who saw her as the image of his long lost love,As a result of her loss of blood, Collinsport physician, [[Dave Woodard|Dr. Woodard] requested a blood transfusion to save her life. Later she was kidnapped by Barnabas, who tried to brainwash her into believing herself to be Josette. After attempting unsuccessfully to destroy Barnabas, Maggie was recaptured and locked in a secret room. There she discovered a little girl playing with a ball and singing "London Bridge". She learned this was the ghost of Sarah Collins, Barnabas' beloved sister, and they became friends; Sarah later helped Maggie to escape. After her escape, Dr. Woodard sent her to Wyndcliffe Sanitarium, because she had lost her memory. There she was put into the care of Dr. Julia Hoffman. Doctors Woodard and Hoffman, together with Sam Evans and Joe Haskell, agreed to inform everyone in Collinsport that Maggie was dead, so that her mysterious captor would not seek her again. Friend and Confidant? Dr. Hoffman soon learned that Maggie's disappearance involved the Collins family, and secretly brought her patient to the estate in effort to regain her memory. While doctor and patient were walking through the Collins family cemetery, Maggie was seen by Victoria Winters who believed her to be the ghost of Josette. Dr. Hoffman found out what Barnabas was the kidnapper and that he was a vampire, but her love for him led her to try to help the vampire. She became one of Barnabas' confidants. Maggie escaped Wyndcliffe with the help of Sarah's ghost. The first place she turned up was The Blue Whale Pub. There, upon seeing Victoria Winters, Burke Devlin, and of course Barnabas Collins together, she collapsed. Maggie remembered large fragments of her missing time, including the little girl Sarah. Barnabas Collins, fearing exposure, convinced his friend Dr. Hoffman to erase the Maggie's memory of what he'd done to her through hypnosis. To Maggie, everything seemed fine after this. She was overjoyed to be reunited with her father and Joe. The Serum Barnabas' prized possessions There are several items of note that have always been very important to Barnabas Collins. Some of his prized possessions that he has owned or coveted over the years include: * A silver handled Wolf's-head cane * Black, signet ring * Portrait of Josette * Josette's music box * Portrait of Barnabas * Portrait of Barnabas II Barnabas' victims : ''Note: Characters in bold represent victims who were killed prior to Barnabas becoming a vampire. Those in italics were bitten but not killed. * Angelique Bouchard Collins (405) * Jason McGuire (275) * Dave Woodard (341) (killed, not bitten) * Jeremiah Collins (391) * Josette Collins * Millicent Collins (457) * Nathan Forbes (460) * Suki Forbes (423) * Jason McGuire (275) * Ruby Tate (414) * Abigail Collins (432) (died of fright, not bitten) * Maude Browning (440) * Reverend Trask (442) (immured, not bitten) * Tom Jennings (571) & (631) ! ("staked" first time, exposed to sunlight second time, not bitten by Barnabas) * Crystal Cabot (664) * Sandor (701) * Sophie Baker (704) * Charity Trask (727) * Dirk Wilkins (760) * Beth Chavez * Carl Collins (780) (strangled, not bitten) * Willie Loomis * Carolyn Stoddard * Maggie Evans * Victoria Winters * Megan Todd * Roxanne Drew * William Loomis * Carolyn Loomis Personality Barnabas proved himself to be a man of contradictions many times. Although capable of great kindness and foresight, he could also be vindictive and sufficiently passionate to commit severe blunders for purely emotional reasons. His most complex emotional relationships were with Julia Hoffman and Angelique Collins. With both he was at various times a bitter enemy and a devoted friend. The former proved over time to be his greatest single ally. Yet although he was willing to go to extraordinary lengths on Julia's behalf, and clearly viewed her as his dearest friend (the order to kill her broke the hold the Leviathans had over his mind for example), he never seemed to reciprocate her romantic feelings for him. Indeed, he finally came to love Angelique after she lifted the curse from him and gave herself up to save Quentin Collins (1840). Notes * For reasons that were never adequately explained, Barnabas Collins has no recollection of meeting Victoria Winters in 1795 when he encounters her again in 1967 (211). This can be attributed to time travel paradox. Since Vicki's jaunt into the past takes place after her initial meeting with Barnabas, the timeline does not sufficiently correct itself to account for Barnabas' memories in 1967 (211,365-366). The same explanation accounts for changes made when Barnabas traveled back to 1796 (661)-(667) where he and Vicky were both aware of their future lives and what to expect in the near future. * After returning from Parallel Time in 1970, for some reason Barnabas did not attack anyone for their blood until travelling back to 1840. This was a period of several months. * In Parallel Time, there evidently was no Angelique as Barnabas and Josette married, siring a very hot-headed son named Bramwell Collins. However, in that timeline Barnabas lost most of his money and died relatively young. References Collins, Barnabas Collins, Barnabas Collins, Barnabas Collins, Barnabas Collins, Barnabas Collins, Barnabas Collins, Barnabas